


Secret Stash

by Xanoka



Category: Cabin Pressure, John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Crossover, Fandot Creativity Night, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's rather boring until Boss meets a potential New Friend.  He doesn't smell like New Friend, though... Written for the Fandot Creativity Night. It had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Stash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandot Creativity Night for the prompt "Oh no, you've found my secret stash of..." Crossover of John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme and Cabin Pressure.

New Friend?

No, she’s not a new friend.

Might she be….? No.

Boring. Boring. He smells boring too.

That man has chocolate.

That one has ham, though…. Maybe if I… No. No, I need to find New Friends.

Poor Boss. He’s looking so lonely.

Hello? Boss is talking to someone.

He doesn’t smell of New Friend, but Boss is pretty excited.

Oh, we’re on the move!

Oh, we’re in the bright, shiny, beeping place. 

Boss is talking to his friend! He’s not New Friend. He’s Old Friend. He’s not as good as New Friend because Boss only talks to him sometimes when we walk past. Old Friend doesn’t go away with Boss anywhere.

But Boss and Old Friend are talking to someone else now!

He doesn’t smell of New Friend either, but he smells of sweat and that other thing that New Friends smell like.

Yes, he’s starting to wave his hands. He sounds a bit like New Friend too. His voice was all deep, but now it’s going a bit squeaky.

He still doesn’t smell like New Friend though.

But look! Boss is opening his bag! This sometimes happens with New Friends!

It’s all on the floor now.

There are lots of shiny long, human-fur things inside.

Boss and Old Friend are quite excited!

“I think you’d better come this way, please, Mr Richardson.”

Horray! He’s a New Friend after all!


End file.
